Love Cat
by Elyse Black
Summary: HIATUS. Julie Gaffney. The cute innocent blonde Duck? Not even close. Now she's taking a class on relationships. What will be revealed about her own. JuliePortman and JulieAdam. Please Please read.
1. Atelophobia

**((So I have _Team_ and _EHMD_ which are the teenaged ducks and then _Pedigree_ and _What If_ that are the adult ducks, usually with kids. I decided I needed something in the middle, the college ducks. And this brilliant idea, or so I believe, came into my mind. Maybe I was the only one who watched and rather enjoyed The Bedford Diaries, well truth be told I only watched for Milo Ventimiglia and Penn Badgley. But that's basically what the story is. It's told from Julie's POV, as usual. She'll be making her confessions to the camera, and then she goes about everyday life. Okay so it sounds way more interesting in my mind, but I'm going to try and prove myself right.  
Just a friendly warning, this is VERY different from my other stuff and the rating is for sexual content. Not necessarily sex scenes as much as sex is what is talked about most of the time. Seriously you'll just have to read it to understand it.  
_Please review with anything, good or bad_.))**

**((Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, the Bedford Diaries, or anything to do with the colleges listed below.))  
**  
Julie sat at the desk in the second bedroom/office. She logged onto her school e-mail account and opened the only thing in the inbox. A video began to play.

"Hello and welcome to your first class." A man wearing a crisp suit greeted. He had slicked back brown hair, the beginnings of grays forming at the roots.  
"I am Dr. Steven Brill, a teacher of psychology at Metropolitan State University. Next to me is my wife Katherine, a teacher of human sociology at the University of Minnesota."  
A blonde woman sat at his side, Julie guessed she was around thirty-five or so, but she didn't recognize her from school.  
"We have co-written books on relationships and sexuality for the past fifteen years. We are currently working on a new work about relationships now, as compared to relationships a few years back. And what do good writers need? Research. That is where you all come in. Between the two schools we have randomly selected sixty students, thirty women and thirty men, to participate in the study. It is considered a 1 credit course and will last over the next few months. As we are all spread out, there will be no lectures, or actual attendance of a class. Think of this as video journal entries. You must be willing to share very personal information. We ensure full confidentiality and with a city this big, the odds that any of us know you is very slim."  
The blonde woman started talking. "This e-mail has a list of questions attached. This is your first assignment. Please record yourself answering them and e-mail it back to us. It is due by Saturday at midnight. After the first few the next questions will be personalized specifically to you. Thank you so much for agreeing to participate and good luck. We look forward to hearing from you." The video ended. 

Julie sighed, what had she gotten herself into here? But then she thought it might be interesting to spill her secrets to a camera.  
Julie smoothed out the sheet of blonde hair that fell around her elbows and cleared her throat. She then hit record on her keyboard and smiled into the little ball settled at the top of the computer. Satisfied it was working, she opened the e-mail to read the questions.

_1) Name, Age, Occupation, Major, Originally from, current living situation and anything you feel is important about yourself:_

"Okay." Julie said to herself. "Hi, I'm Julie Elizabeth Gaffney. I'm twenty-two years old and a full time student, part time bartender. I have a duel major of journalism and English literature. I'm originally from Bangor, Maine. I currently live in a two bedroom apartment just outside of the University campus." She took a deep breath, that wasn't so hard. Next set of questions:

2) _Are you currently in a relationship? If yes how long have you been in it, are you sexually active with said partner, are you in love? Those not in a relationship, kindly describe a previous relationship._

"I am in a relationship and have been for the last two years. Yes we do sleep together, hence why she share an apartment. I am very much in love with him." Julie smiled at the thought.

_3)_ _Please describe your current or most recent relationship. Include how you met and how long you've known each other, etc. Please include plenty of details._

Well, his name is Adam Banks. He is a first year law student from a wealthy financial background. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is around 5'9" and of average weight. We met as hockey teammates during the Junior Good Will Games and then went to the same high school, where we briefly dated. We have lived together for the last year and a half and have been dating for two years. I guess I said that already. Um, well he probably is the man I will marry, but not anytime soon, we both want to finish school.__

4) How many sexual partners have you had, and how old were you when you lost your virginity?(If not applicable, please say so.) Julie sighed, there they were, the sex questions. She was going to have to deal with them. Here goes…

"I lost my virginity when I was sixteen years old to my boyfriend at the time, Dean Portman. Including him I have had sex with four different men."

_5) Describe how others think of you. Are they correct?_

"Plenty of people see me as the shy, innocent, girl they met in high school. But I'm so far from it. I've grown up and experienced so much more. I mean would the nice girl really cheat on her boyfriend with the same guy she lost her virginity to?"

….


	2. Atychiphobia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
a/n: Thanks so much for the reviews, I really want people to read and like this story, and if you don't, I'm so hoping to change your mind.  
Just another warning, the mature rating is for the sexual discussion and implications, which there is in this chapter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ There is a sort of love whose very excessiveness _**_**prevents the lover's being jealous.**_

François, Duc De La Rochefoucauld

-----------------------------------------xxx---------------------------------------

Adam sat at the kitchen table, face buried in a large text book. He sighed and slid his black frame glasses back up the bridge of his aristocratic nose.

"Hey Adam." Julie walked through the front door of the apartment. She had a large grocery bag under each arm and had to close the door with her foot. "No it's okay, don't help me." She said sarcastically while walking over to him. She bumped her hip into his shoulder. "I said hello."

"I'm busy." Adam responded autonomously. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone then." She made her way into the kitchen, put her bags down on the counter and mentally counted to ten.

When she reached eight Adam jumped up from the table and came over to her. Julie turned away when he made to kiss her.

"No, I'm sorry." He came behind her and pulled her small frame into his, wrapping his arms over hers. "I didn't mean to say that." Julie responded with a pout. "I meant to say 'Hello, Julie, my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, what is in the bags?'" Julie smirked.

"Well I was planning on making a steak dinner for two, but if you're too busy--"

"No, no. I'm never too busy for steak." Julie glared at him and he smiled. "Or you." Adam kissed her cheek.

"Good to know. You'd think I live by myself in this place."

"You know I'm here okay, I'm sorry it's been… I've been so busy lately."

"Lately? Try the past like eight months. I don't mean to sound petty and selfish I just…I miss you."

"I know, I know. I miss you." He flashed his pearly whites and she grinned, then he leaned in and kissed her.

"Uh, I need to get back to work." He started to say. Julie frowned.

"Okay, but no work during dinner. Computer goes off, books go off the table and I get your complete attention for the next couple of hours."

"By couple do you literally mean two? Cause I have this assignment and…"

"Yeah, yeah. Two hours starting the moment dinner is ready."  
"Deal." He left a peck on her lips then went back to the table. Julie sighed, rolled her eyes and began unpacking the bags.

It started raining outside.

She was almost finished with the steak when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jules, it's me." Dean. Julie looked quickly in Adam's direction, he had his headphones plugged into his laptop, listening to his professor's lecture…again. "Can you talk, are you alone?"

"Might as well be. What's up?" She stirred the vegetables in the pan and held her phone with her shoulder.

"I got the night off. Wanna go out?" He asked.

Julie looked over at Adam again. They could be done with dinner around nine.

"My choice?" Dean sighed.

"Let me guess: You wanna go to the club?"

"I'll meet you there at ten." She said with a grin.

She put the phone down, and went back to frying the stakes. Just as she finished Adam's hands slid over her arms, slinked down to hips and Adam rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Smells great." Julie turned off the flame. "So, who was on the phone?"

"Nina." Julie said without skipping a beat. "She needs me to work the late shift. It sucks."

Lightening struck outside.

"It's ok. You shouldn't drive home in a storm though, will Nina let you sleep over her place again?"

"Yeah. Now clear that crap off the table, dinner is ready."

They ate, they talked, the usual. Once they cleaned everything up, Adam went sat on the couch, turned on sports center and clicked away at his laptop.

Julie went into the bedroom and opened her e-mail to find another assignment waiting for her. Without hesitation she opened it and turned on her camera.

Question 1: _You mentioned you are dating two men at the same time. Describe the differences in you relationships between the two men, both sexually and emotionally._

Julie bit her lip and took a deep breath, it was kind of hard to explain.

"Well honestly I'm madly in love with both of them." She paused to think.

"Adam is exactly the kind of man I always knew I'd marry. He's kind, loving, dependable, gentle and pretty much perfect. But he's a little…what's the word, like robotic?" She arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Like everything he does is mechanical, programmed into his brain. He gets up at the exact right time, and takes a shower for an exact fifteen minutes. He likes order that way." She read the question again. "_Sexually_?" She said out loud. "Not bad, in fact it's rather enjoyable but still robotic. A little predictable, but sometimes he'll surprise me. But it's good that he's like that. I always know what he's thinking and going to do. I enjoy that kind of control." She nodded, satisfied with her answer. She wasn't sure she cared that it made her look like a slutty bitch. The assignment was so being truthful and real, and she most definitely was.

"Now…Dean. With Dean everything exciting because it is a secret and special because he was my first. Everything about us together is so passionate and romantic. I think that's why we're both okay with the fact that we're both cheating. I mean of course he doesn't have a steady girlfriend he's living with, but he does date and sleep with plenty of other women. Sex with Dean is really good because he can be so gentle and still heated. It's intense and unpredictable, yet we're totally in sync with each other. Or not, I mean when we get together we don't always have sex. We could just be together, enjoying each other's company. That's how we've been since high school, just at this perfect comfort level. I like it that way. I love the dynamic we have."

The woman at the door stamped her hand as Julie came through the door. She went directly over to the bar, ordered a beer and sat down.

She had lied to Adam. This wasn't the bar where she worked, although her and Dean would sometimes meet up there too, it was two blocks away. They came to this area because these bars were the lesser known, late twenty-year old hangouts. They never ran into anybody they knew…or maybe they were just really lucky.

"Hey." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She spun on the stool and watched his eyes widen. She wore a tight low cut top and skin tight jeans, leather boots laced to just below her knee. Her blonde hair was tied up in a simple bun and her light blue eyes were framed with mascara. Just as he was staring at her in awe, she was doing the same for him. He was honestly one of the most good-looking people in the world. Simple in black jeans and a button down shirt (a few buttons undone to show off his perfect chest.) but absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi." She grinned. He bent his 6'3" frame and kissed her. "Mmm." She said as she pulled away. "Missed you."

"Ditto. Has it been a week?"

"And a half." Julie said while she ran a hand through his thick curly hair. "Ooh, I love this song." Dean rolled his eyes.

She got up and had to pull him onto the dance floor with her. As much as she had to beg for him to dance once there he got into it.  
He kept his hands on her hips as she guided them side to side, all the while her hands in the air, fingers snapping along to the beat of the song. He bent when she did, keeping their bodies glued together. They danced for the next two songs until the D.J. slowed it down, then they went to the bar and sat down next to each other.

"Hey Tony." Dean said, greeting the bartender. "The usual." The older man nodded and went off mixing their drinks. "So everything's been good?" Julie nodded.

(Okay I'm gonna be switching back to Julie's assignment questions, they'll be italics. Think of it as voice-overs.)  
_  
2) Why and when did you decide to start the second relationship?_

_  
"Dean and I always had this flirtatious sexual tension because of the intense relationship we had when were younger. I mean those feelings don't just disappear into thin air. About eight months ago I was in a really bad place emotionally, Adam was being annoyingly ignorant, saying stupid things that he didn't realize was upsetting me. So I left the apartment, went into a bar and there was Dean. He knew me so well to know how upset I was. So I met him there for the next few nights and then we slept together. We've been meeting every few weeks since then."_

"So I heard about Rebecca." Julie said with smirk. She took a big sip of the strawberry daiquiri.

"From who?"

"Connie by way of Fulton." Dean nodded and took a large gulp of his beer. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's nothing serious."

"Oh so she didn't sleep at your place that other day?"

"Fulton needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Julie grinned.

"So what's she like?" Dean shrugged. "Blonde or brunette?"

"Red head."

"Hmm. Eyes?"

"Brown. And I'm done talking about it." He stood, spun her on the stole and placed his hands firmly on her thighs. "Wanna leave? I've got popcorn and a movie waiting at my place."

"Sure."

…

(3-30-07  
A little boring, but hey we're just getting started. Um I apoligize for how long it took, this month went uber fast. Please review and tell me what you think.)


End file.
